The Return of Jinsei
by Jinsei no kyuseishu
Summary: When the adopted prodigy of the Haruno Clan returns to Konoha, there is quite the stir between shinobi young and old.
1. Chapter 1

Truth is, even though my name is Jinsei no Kyūseishu, I'm actually a Haruno (Adopted). My little sister Sakura is four years younger and probably one of my favorite people. I've been called the prodigy of all Haruno. Too bad no one's ever heard of me. At nine I became a genin, top of my class. At 12 a chunin, even though some tried disagreeing with their choices. Saying I was impossibly young for the rank. (Yea, what do they know!). At 14 I became jounin. I'm pretty proud of that accomplishment. No one's ever heard of me, because on top of being the prodigy, I'm also the black sheep of all Haruno. Most of my family have that light reddish hair, nearer to Sakura. Unlike them I was born with what looks like black hair, but shines a deep scarlet red in the sunlight. Also out of the norm' for my family is that my eyes aren't just green, but have a blazing gold, flower-like shape in the center.

Ok, less about my looks. It seems like perfect chakra control runs through the family, because not only do I have that, so does Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, I've been seeing her less and less every day. I heard she was training with my dear friend Tsunade. I'm so proud of how wonderfully she's come along in her studies. I haven't got the chance to check up on her since I was sent to the wave country for 2 years. The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (my first shishou), deemed it best I left on my 16th birthday. Which was right after he was defeated by Orochimaru. I had a little time to increase my skills in both the strength and the medical field with Tsunade, but had to leave right after. I haven't seen her or my family since. I've finally completed my mission and on my way back to Konoha to celebrate my 18th birthday. Did I mention that nobody knows of me because my skills have been deemed S-Rank, and incredibly dangerous to even the Hokage herself?

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I'm in LOVE! I just don't know who with yet… but that's not important, what is however you'll find out later on…

CHAPTER 1

*At a village near Mist*

"Please stay and celebrate!" Pleaded an short, overweight man.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be on my way back home." Replied a hooded woman with the sweetest of voices.

"Alright, if you must, but please accept this in our gratitude." The man said while handing her a beautiful necklace, displaying a white gold rose with a ruby in the center.

"Thank you. I wish you and your village health and happiness in the near future." And with that she was gone.

An old man near the mayor began chuckling at the latter's look. This in turn caught the mayor off guard.

"A true beauty." The old man explained to the mayors look of incredulity.

"How would you know if she was hooded?"

"Even though we may never know of such beauty her face may behold, her heart is definitely a kind, caring, and selfless one. One of true beauty." He stated.

*Overlooking the village*

"I don't get what the big deal over her is, un."

"Shut the hell up already. If leader wants her so damn bad, we get her."

"Well… Jeez, un."

"Damn it she's leaving, hurry up!" growled Hidan.

"I Actually miss Sasori now.." Deidara murmured.

"ITAI!Watch where you swing that scythe!"

"Shh."

"Did you just shush me?"

"Shh."

"Why I ought to-!"

Hidan quickly clamped a hand over Deidara's mouth, while placing a finger against his own lips in the gestured of being quiet. Tilting his head towards the east, Hidan signaled their departure.

"Shizune-!"

"For the last time, I will **not** bring you your godforsaken sake! You are going to stay sober and finish your paperwork Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune, come here." called Tsunade, who oddly had her hands folded in front of her face in deep thought.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"It seems one of our finest is finally coming back to Konoha, after two-year long mission in Mist. I believe it is time we open her to the public. Let her be free instead of keeping her in this cage."

"Is that completely wise Tsunade-sama? I mean she is very powerful and could cause a lot of harm to the villagers considering what she is…" babbled Shizune while holding Tonton close to her chest.

"She is also very strong and wise, and what she is does not matter Shizune. She is like a daughter to me, I will always be here for you… Jinsei."


	2. Chapter 2

*DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS*

****Enjoy****

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**JINSEI POV.**

Running at a leisurely pace through Water Country, I began to space out at the thought of seeing my sister again. It's been so long since I last saw Sakura. I hope she isn't still mad at me, but who can blame a younger sibling when their older sister leaves abruptly with no sort of farewell. I didn't mean to just disappear, but it was pertinent to the mission that I depart quickly and silently. Well, whatever happens will happen for a reason. That's a motto of mine, because it really put things in perspective.

A tree slick with moss causes me to fall from my inner ramblings and back into reality. Looking around I notice I'm finally headed into Fire Country, and out of Water.

It hasn't changed a bit. How I have missed these forests, which I used to roam as a child.

'If I bump up the pace a bit, I should be able to reach Konoha by midday. Approximately about an hour or two from now' I estimated to myself.

"Kuso!" I cursed, at the sting from the back of my skull.

"Not now Shinju, just a little more and we'll be safe inside the Village of the Leaves. Then you can settle your guard, but please be more patient." I responded to the pounding ache from deep inside my being.

'Soon.'

**NORMAL POV.**

"Argh, where is she Kaka-sensei? Sakura-chan is never late… Well never later than you!"

"Naruto, please lower the decibels of your voice." Replied Tenzou

Sai looked up from his sketchbook, watching the scene between Naruto and Yamato-sensei unfold.

" Honestly Dickless, have you thought about Ugly at the hospital? She's probably finishing her morning rounds."

"Hey, who are you calling Dickless-?!"

"Ohayo everyone, sorry I'm late! I was busy with finishing the preparations." Called Sakura from the end of the bridge

"Are we going to begin training now?" She continued

"Hai, but first what were you preparing for?" Asked Kakashi

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and cheeks reddened in embarrassment at giving so much of the secret away. Trying to divert their attention from the matter at hand, she waved Kakashi off and ran to Naruto.

"Hey, I bet you I can get to Training Grounds 7 before you!" She teased Naruto

"You are so on, dattebayo!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai began racing towards the training areas, leaving their poor old sensei's in the dust. Tenzou and Kakashi began strolling after them, while Kakashi stroked his masked chin in contemplation.

"She is hiding something from us isn't she?"

"Hai, and it is our job to found out Yamato."

* * *

A.N: I know both of my chapters so far are pretty short, but do realize this is my first written story. Enjoy. :3


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

All I want to say is I'm trying harder to make all chapters after this at least 1000+ words, and I wanted to rectify a typo of mine.

Because Sai is in this story, Sakura and Naruto must be at least 15 and because I said Jinsei was four years older than Sakura, then Jinsei will be turning 19 instead of 18 when she returns to Konoha. and since she was gone on a mission for two years then she left for mist at the age of seventeen, not sixteen.

Also Because I have created Jinsei/Samara in my image and likeness she also has my birthday as well. August 27.

So all I wanted to say was I meant 19 instead of 18.

ENJOY :3


	4. Chapter 3

***DONT OWN NARUTO, ONLY JINSEI***

****Enjoy** :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Jinsei was sprinting at breakneck speed because of her excitement to see Mebuki, Kizashi, and Sakura. Her family. Adopted or not she loved them very much, but that didn't mean she loved her real family any less. They died an honorable death protecting their three year old daughter Samara. Now the names of Hanami Hakumu and Hanami Rika will be remembered all throughout Earth Country. They will forever watch over their only daughter Hanami Samara, now named Jinsei no Kyūseishu of the Village Hidden in Leaves.

She was nearing Konoha faster and faster with each step. The momentum projecting her forward through the air, as she twisted and flipped. These actions plus her own special grace made Jinsei seem a skilled dancer performing a difficult ballet. The wind rushing past her ears, creating a symphony of noises. Everything from the smells of the forest to the sight of Konoha's gate a little ways ahead, made Jinsei grin in utter giddiness.

'Home! Oh, sweetness. I get to see these monstrous gates once again.' She gushed to herself.

"Get ready Konoha, because here I come!"

*Somewhere above Fire country*

"Damn it Deidara, because of your idiocracy, the chic is gone!"

"Calm down Hidan, she is in Konoha. Technically that is not gone. At least we know her whereabouts, so now all we need to do is report back to Leader-san and-STOP STABBING THE BIRD!" Replied Deidara steering the giant clay bird back towards their base in Rain.

"… You didn't say 'Un' that entire time…"

"Yeah well, now I'm ticked."

"Interesting."

* * *

*Konoha Gates*

"Who are you?" Asked a male ninja with a bandage going across his face and over the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Jinsei no Kyūseishu, and I'm returning from a two year long mission in Mist. Here are my papers and letter from the Hokage."

When the man was done perusing the papers he let her through the gates with a greeting and a handshake. This was when she learned the ninja's name was Kotetsu and his sleeping companion was named Izumo.

After meeting some actual Konoha ninja for the first time, Jinsei decided it was more important to see the Hokage before going home to the family. She began strolling through the town, headed towards the Hokage's tower. She looked around, seeing different places from the Yamanaka's flower store to the new Dango shop. Everything looked so new and wonderful.

A little ways in the distance, Jinsei could hear the distinct sounds of battle. Jumping to conclusions she thought an enemy must have invaded, and that Konoha was in danger. Not listening to her instincts she rushed forward, unknowingly heading straight towards training ground seven.

Jinsei barged inside but quickly stumbled at the sight given to her. Her little sister, Sakura, was surrounded by four males barraging her with weapons of varying shapes and sizes.

"Sakura!" Shouted Jinsei, jumping into the fray to help the fifteen year old rosette. They stood side-by-side blocking each kunai and shuriken. The endless rain of weapons slowly began to cease being thrown. After each male had stopped altogether in confusion, Jinsei used her own Body Flicker technique on her and Sakura. In a puff of crimson smoke, Jinsei and Sakura were a safe distance away from the other ninja.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! Why were you all alone, when you could have been ambushed… which you were."

"J-Jinsei? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you home for another two days!" Shouted Sakura

"Well I just couldn't help running back here as soon as my mission was completed. I missed my little sister enough as it is."

"Little sister?!" Gasped Naruto and Tenzou, while Kakashi's eyes were wide and Sai just sat there wearing his normal fake smile.

"Yes, Jinsei is my older sister. She has been gone on a mission near Mist, and is finally back after two years of very, very few letters if I may add." Scolded Sakura folding her arms across her chest.

Jinsei actually had the nerve to look wounded at this comment.

"Why dearest sister, how could you dare say this to me? I tried oh so hard to get word out to you when I wasn't being chased, or having my head nearly chopped off…" Jinsei replied slightly pouting.

"Oh, don't make that face! You act too much like Kaka-sensei! And if you were rushing like you said you were, then why weren't you here sooner?"

"Well, you see, on the way home I spotted this poor, old woman crying to this tree. Turns out her little pussycat was stuck in the tree and I couldn't possib-"

"Hold it right there missy! Now you even sound like Kakashi-sensei! Oh, stop pouting… Please stop pouting…? Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Cried Sakura wrapping her arms around Jinsei's waist.

_**... **_

"Oi, Sakura-chan aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Ah, yes. Jinsei the blond idiot (HEY!) here is Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto, maybe sometime we could get some ramen. I hear the miso ramen here is to die for." Jinsei said while lightly hugging Naruto.

"Only at Ichiraku's, their ramen is the best in the world, dattebayo!"

"This guy here is Sai, the one I told you about in my letters." Continued Sakura

"Hello Sai, I've heard a lot about you from my sister. I'm very much into art myself, especially landscapes. It's good to finally meet the famous Sai."

"I do have a passion for landscapes, if you like I could show you a few I've done recently. Also, why would I possibly be in Sakura's letters so much?" Asked Sai tilting his head in confusion.

Sakura's face darkened with embarrassment at Sai's question. She looked towards Jinsei, eyes pleading for help in distracting from the matter.

"Well, you're her teammate. Of course she would include team seven's newest member in her letters." Jinsei spoke, waving the subject off.

"You don't need any introduction, Yamato-san. It is good to see you again." She continued, inclining her head in recognition.

"You already know my name?"

"Of course, I remember you from ANBU. I served as a medic on a mission of yours awhile back. When you were headed to Rock." Jinsei replied smiling.

"That was three years ago, meaning you'd have to be..?"

"I was about fifteen/ sixteen at the time. After I became jōnin at fourteen, I joined ANBU soon after." Said Jinsei, looking towards Kakashi.

"Impressive." Kakashi mumbled

"Only to some." Jinsei said placidly

* * *

Chapter Three is a Success, plus I made it a bit longer than the others at 1,084 words. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts and feelings on the matter!


	5. Chapter 4

Ohayo! Here is another chapter!

***I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY JINSEI/SAMARA***

**_**ENJOY**_** :3**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

"Hello Kakashi." Jinsei said with a blank face, but eyes full of emotion. Everyone else was discussing what the preparations were with Sakura. Kakashi inched closer to Jinsei, holding their eye contact the entire time.

"Welcome back… Samara." He whispered to her, smirking under his mask.

"Jinsei-chan, have you seen baa-chan yet?" asked a bouncy Naruto

The interruption caused Jinsei and Kakashi to break away quickly. Sakura ran up to Jinsei and grabbed her hands, pulling her in the direction of the Hokage Tower with Naruto tagging along beside them. Jinsei subtly glanced behind her just in time to catch Kakashi's stare and the message being sent between them.

After the moment had passed, everyone else went their separate ways. The only one to catch the suspicious behavior was none other than little Sakura. She had seen the same look in Jinsei's eyes about two and a half years ago. Only a couple months before Jinsei left on her mission. Sakura knew Jinsei would not tell her, if she asked about it. This was time where Sakura knew she had to find out what was going on between her older sister and her sensei.

* * *

**KAKASHI POV.**

I couldn't believe she was finally back. Finally back within arms distance. Finally home, with me. But it was too late for that. She was gone, and I had caused it.

Coming out of my thoughts at the smell of smoke and sounds of rowdy laughter, I looked up to see a random bar. Whatever, I deserve a little 'treat' today anyways. It might sooth the nerves that Samara set off.

"Kakashi, come over here you old scarecrow!"

"Genma, you are older than me."

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

*_knock knock_*

"Enter."

"Hello again Hokage-sama."

"Oh, Jinsei! Don't be so formal! Come here!" Tsunade called, enveloping Jinsei in a large hug. It lasted for awhile considering how blue Jinsei's face was becoming. At seeing the poor girls state of health, Shizune quickly rushed over and disentangled Tsunade's arms from Jinsei's limp form.

"Tsunade-sama, you are smothering her!" Yelped Shizune

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, the mission is completed I presume?"

"Hai, would you like me to turn in a written report or just give you the play-by-play?"

"Just tell me it. It will save us both a lot of time."

"Hai. I traced the kidnappings into mist, and most lead back to the Feudal Lord-"

"Are you saying that you assassinated the Feudal Lord of Water?"

"No Shizune, however before you so kindly interrupted me, I was saying that the kidnappings lead back to one of the Feudal Lords lower advisors. It seems as though he was one of the higher ups in the underground world. I have watched him, found his schedule, tracked him, and made his death look like a simple unfortunate accident, that happens with most scum in Mist."

"No witnesses?"

"None Tsunade-sama."

"Well done Jinsei, You are free to go with two weeks of rest. However I want to see you here first thing tomorrow to discuss new arrangements. Now then, Shizune! Where is my sake?!"

"You are not getting any until you finish your paper work!"

"Why you little-"

The slam of the door cut off the rest of the argument from being heard. Jinsei walked away with a little bounce in her step, thinking of all the fun she had today. She thought of everything up to the training grounds, then it all went downhill for her mind. Her walk lost its spring as she thought about Kakashi. It has been so long since she last saw him, since the fight… She needed to get her mind off the matter at hand. But how?

"Raaamen! Raaamen! Raaamen!"

Ah. Naruto. _Perfect._

"Naruto! Hey!"

"Oh, hey Jinsei-chan! What's up?"

"Well, I was feeling a bit peckish, so… want to get some ramen with me? My treat."

"Man, you are the best! Sakura was right, you are awesome!"

Jinsei began to scratch her head. Her face lit up in a pretty blush while she smiled sheepishly at the comment.

"It's good timing to." Naruto continued

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Jinsei asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, I was already headed to get ramen, and now you're paying for me! I can't wait to tell Kakashi this and-"

"K-Kakashi? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was meeting Kakashi for ramen, see?" Naruto replied, lifting the flap to Ichiraku's. Inside Kakashi was sitting facing the old man cooking. He turned his head at the sound of voices. There was Naruto as he expected, but he did not expect the person behind the blond ninja. There stood Samara, frozen with wide eyes.

There was a urgent pounding inside of Jinsei's head as she paused.

'Yes Shinju, I'll leave right away. We need to discuss things.'

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm not really feeling hungry anymore. Maybe next time okay? Here, money for the meal as promised. See you later!"

After that Jinsei used her _shunshin_ and poofed away. All that was left in her place was a bit of crimson smoke and a blood tipped lily.

"Shannaro, free money!" Naruto squealed in delight.

"Calm down Naruto. You are starting to sound like Sakura. Oh, and thanks for dinner." Kakashi said poofing away.

Naruto began to cough a little at all the smoke being left behind. He was a little confused at his sensei's comment, until he turned and saw the empty bowl and Teuchi staring at him expectantly. It made even more sense when Teuchi held his hand out for retribution of the meal.

"ARGH, KAKA-SENSEI!"

* * *

*At hidden lake*

The moon shone down brightly on the land. Its eerie glow reflected across the ripples of the lake. The night sky was illuminated with thousands of stars that grew brighter with the lack of lights in the forest. Along the edge of the water stood a large Willow, whose leaves swayed slowly with the gentle breeze. A figure sat neatly against the trunk of the tree mumbling inaudible phrases.

'Okay Shinju, we're safe. What was so urgent?'

'_**Your health. I need my vessel calm and collected, not freezing and freaking out. I needed you to go someplace to meditate. Your stress levels were making it uncomfortable for me to rest.'**_

'Ah. I see. I'll work on it Shinju.'

'_**Good girl, Samara.'**_

* * *

**_Done! Thank you for reading! Please review and give me some feedback!_**

**_Your avid writer~_**

**_Jinsei no Kyuseishu :3_**


	6. Chapter 5

Hiya! Here is another chapter!

***I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY JINSEI/SAMARA***

_****Enjoy** **_:3

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

"_As my jinchuriki, I need you, especially fully functioning. If you keep freezing when you see Kakashi, people will become suspicious. Also, while we are here I want to work on something with you."_

"And what is that, Shinju?"

"_Whenever I try to get your attention, you keep making these pained grunts. If not those then, you either stiffen or make a face. I know that I have only recently began to speak to you but I have been with you all of your life. You need to act __**normal**__. Do you understand?"_

"Hai Shinju."

"_Alright let us begin."_

*Across the lake*

There stood Nara Shikamaru in his family's forest. He was sitting on an old stump, watching the ripples dance across the water's surface. By sheer chance, Shikamaru glanced up only to see feet. Small feet. No, they were only small because of the distance. No matter the size, the bigger matter at hand was that there was a person under his tree. Also one he did not recognize.

'I will report in to the Hokage and see what to do next.'

* * *

_*Knock Knock*_

"Enter."

"Hokage-sama." Said Shikamaru, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"Why are you here at this time of night Nara? I do not have any missions lined up for you yet."

"It's not that Hokage-sama, I'm actually enjoying the time off I have right now. But that is not the point. What is however is that I spotted a mysterious figure near the Nara lake. It appeared to be female and ninja, yet I have never seen such a person in Konoha."

"What did this female look like? I have a feeling I know exactly who you are talking about." Replied Tsunade, stroking her chin in a contemplating manner.

"Well, from what I could see in the darkness, she had long dark hair. Was wearing combat boots, low hanging jounin pants, and a strange sort of wrap shirt of different materials. That is all I could make out."

"Well, it was good that you reported this to me Shikamaru, but you don't need to worry. That is just Jinsei. She is one of our best. Not many know of her, so I'm going to have to ask you for a favor."

'Oh boy, this is going to be troublesome. I just know it.'

"What is that Hokage-sama?"

"Tomorrow, after I speak with Jinsei, you will show her around newer parts of Konoha. Introduce her to your friends and family."

"Why my family?"

"She is also a high ranking medic-nin, so she must be familiar with the best medicine makers. All right, so it is settled then?"

"… Hai Hokage-sama…"

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Jinsei! You are home! Why didn't you come here straight away? Where were you, I was so worried! Why didn't you chec-"

As Mebuki fussed over her eldest child, Kizashi watched them with a sense mirth. His daughter has finally returned after such a long time away from home. He just hoped that she was better than she was about two and a half years ago.

"Mebuki, she just got back, and probably had to see the Hokage. Let us let her rest for a bit."

"Actually Otou-san, I haven't eaten all day. I'm quite famished."

"Alright well, we will eat soon as long as you go and fetch your sister. She's upstairs."

Jinsei didn't want to use the stairs, she'd had enough of them for today. After deciding no more stairs she scaled the wall and ran down the hall to Sakura's room. As she came to the door, the noise from inside made her halt in her steps. After listening for a moment, Jinsei realized Sakura was crying.

_*Knock Knock*_

" 'Kura, are you ok?"

Sakura looked up at Jinsei with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. Her lip was quivering as she tried to restrain the oncoming wails. She lifted her arms in a well known gesture. Jinsei swooped down and held her sister in a bear hug, letting Sakura weep into her shoulder. Jinsei lightly stroked Sakura's back in a soothing manner, trying to calm down her cries.

"Now, why are you crying 'Kura? I haven't seen you cry so much since the Uchiha left."

"W-well, i-it's Sai! I can never get his attention, and he is always calling me ugly. He doesn't even give me as much as attention as he gave you when you were talking about freaking **paintings**! I fear he will never love me, let alone learn to love me.." Blubbered Sakura

"Oh, Blossom, of course Sai likes you. If he didn't he probably would have "accidentally" killed you by now. Plus, paintings are paintings. He was only talking to me because I knew what I was talking about and it is his passion. If you want his attention so much then try to get into things he likes as well. Can you draw?"

"W-well yes, I can.."

"Then there you go. Use that, okay? Now if you have any more problems with Sai, just tell me. Well I'm starving so let's go eat! Yosh!"

"Ew, now you sound like Gai-sensei and Lee."

"If you keep calling me names, I will begin spouting useless things about the springtime of youth."

"You wouldn't!" Yelped Sakura slowly backing away.

"Try me."

"Oka-san! Jinsei is trying to kill me!" Screamed Sakura running quickly down the hall and away from her elder sister.

"You want to be chased, eh? Well so be it! Ahaha!"

* * *

"Achoo!"x2

"Huh, somebody must be talking about us Gai-sensei."

"How youthful! We must celebrate this new discovery Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

And the rode off into the sunset, striking poses and blinding people with their ridiculously bright teeth.

*Back at the ramen stand*

"I don't think they paid for their meal."

"No problem, let me handle this."

*ahem*

"Wow, somebody left without paying for their meal or leaving a tip! How very _unyouthful_!" he shouted obnoxiously loud.

At the word unyouthful, Lee and Gai froze in their tracks. Before the ramen clerks knew it, Gai and lee were both on the ground in front of them, wailing and begging for forgiveness at the horrible display of unyouthfulness. They paid in full and even left a hefty tip and rode back off into the sunset.

. . . . .

"How did you do that Teuchi?"

"You just got to know you customers."

* * *

_**Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated but... I'm not getting ANY feedback.**_

_**I thought about stopping and not writing anymore but.. Screw it I'm going to keep writing!**_

_**But reviews would be nice so I know what you think.**_

_**Sincerely your long hair brunette~**_

_**Jinsei no Kyuseishu :3**_


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya! Here you go!

***I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY JINSEI/SAMARA***

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Shinju"_

**_**Enjoy**_ **:3

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

As Jinsei bid goodnight to her family, she felt a sense of sadness. Yet it was not because of anything her family did. Dinner was so fun and something she missed while being away, but it was different somehow.

Jinsei softly closed her door and slowly moved towards the window. She sat and looked out to the sky as she did most nights.

'I can't keep this up.'

"_Yes you can. You are stronger than that. You must hide it."_

"I **can't **keep hiding how broken inside by using that cheery façade. It still hurts and I am _tired_ Shinju. This needs to end soon. Trust me I can't keep this up if I see him everywhere."

"_**Forget **__ about him! Just go on with life as if you had never met the ass."_

At the last word Jinsei glared.

"_Alright you loved him, so what? Love is merely a something to hold you back in excelling in life. You know I'm right so listen to me. I have __**never**__ steered you wrong."_

"Well, you wouldn't because I'm your vessel and if anything happened to me, that wouldn't bode very well for your grand master plan. Now would it?"

"_Whatever, just think about it okay? And get some rest, you look like shit."_

Jinsei just chuckled quietly at Shinju's remark. The laughter died down when she actually thought about the matter at hand. How could she possibly forget all that had happened.

When he had taken her on her first date. When they had first kissed while watching fireworks at the spring festival. When they had first made love.

As Jinsei was lost in her memories, a lone tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Morning came quickly. Too quickly for a certain silver haired shinobi who was still lazing around in bed. Kakashi peeked at the clock to see it was already past 10 o'clock. He slowly came to the conclusion that if he didn't get up at that very moment and get ready, he would be late to meet the Hokage. Again.

Just as he was about to go back to sleep there was a loud banging at his door. It gradually got louder and louder. When he still didn't answer the door, the banging stopped and Kakashi heard a low growl. A low _feminine _growl.

He sprung up and rushed to the door with an incredible speed. Kakashi swung open the door and caught the oncoming fist before it could shatter his door, and now his face.

"Well, that is not very nice Saku-chan."

"Oh, shove it. I already had to deal with Jinsei this morning and I _really _don't want to have to do it again with you. Get dressed and eat something or we'll be late."

"What do you mean you had to_ deal _with Jinsei?"

"Well she had to go see the Hokage at 10:00, but at 9:30 she wasn't awake or in bed."

"Asleep but not in bed?"

"Well, I actually found her on the sill seat next to her window. But that wasn't the weirdest part. On her face was the strangest thin- oops, I mean just umm… nothing! Nothing was weird at all! Now go get ready! You have 15 minutes."

Kakashi gave Sakura a weird look before heading off to do his business.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" said Sakura as she repeatedly smacked her hand into her large forehead, for giving so much away.

* * *

After last night's meltdown Jinsei couldn't even smile. She had followed Shinju's and forget about everything, but to do this Jinsei locked up her emotions and hid them deep down inside her very being.

All she could do now was talk monotonously and express nothing but a blank face. She had finally reverted into her ANBU self and it didn't seem as though she was coming back any time soon.

She headed up the stairs, and came to the Hokage's door. After knocking she entered upon approval and her eyes roamed the room. Though she didn't show it, she was surprised at the occupants of the office. Inside was Tsunade, whom she expected, but the others were a man whose hair was tied up in a ponytail shaped like a pineapple.

The others were her friend Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. After seeing her, Kakashi gave her a small smile which she completely ignored.

"What's with you? You are acting like a Sai junior."

Naruto tried joking with Jinsei and get a reaction like Sakura usually did, but nothing happened. Jinsei simply looked at him with eyes full of nothing. She turned her head and acknowledged Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Jinsei. I would like you to meet Nara Shikamaru. He is a talented ninja and is going to become a Jounin very soon, if his skills have anything to say about it."

"Yo."

"Hn."

At this they shook hands and Tsunade explained the different tasks of each team.

* * *

Team Kakashi was headed out to do a mission in sound. Everything was silent as they ran through the trees until Naruto spoke up.

"Did anyone else notice something different in Jinsei? She was just like… the Uchiha-teme. And her eyes… they looked so empty!"

"Did anything happen to her that you know of?" Asked Kakashi with eyes wide with concern.

"No."

"Well, we will just have to keep an eye on her. As the sister of one of our own, we will protect her as we would each other. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Dattebayo!"

"Alright, let's move on."

*In town of Konoha*

"We have seen many of the stores. Do you think you can survive in Konoha with this limited amount of stores?"

"Hn."

"Well then let us move on to my home, the Nara estate. Man, this is so troublesome."

Jinsei simply observed Shikamaru. She didn't know why but she liked him. Under all that laziness, he seemed extremely intelligent for someone his age. She might actually talk to him.

*One hour later*

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Want to go watch some clouds? We have a lot of extra time."

Shikamaru was surprised at two things. The first was by how much she had just said to him, and the second was that she wanted to watch clouds! He was beginning to like her more and more. It was just a plus that she was intelligent, calm, and collected.

"Sure."

* * *

_**Welp, Here you go! I know it has been a little while but I'm back!**_

_**Please RxR**_

_**Love, your lonely leader~**_

_**Jinsei no Kyuseishu :3**_


End file.
